


Don't Chicken Out

by owomunchkin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Drinking, Drunk Sex (kinda), Halloween, M/M, Smut, Teasing, changki, changki rise, drinking game, friends - Freeform, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owomunchkin/pseuds/owomunchkin
Summary: Changkyun is looking for another compilation when he saw a "drinking game compilation that you need to play with you friends! warning: 18+" their words, not his. so he clicked it and might try some of the games"Holy shit, that looks so intense" Changkyun gasped while eyeing the screen anxiously . In the video, there are two guys playing the game, the other guy is touching his friend's thighs seductively while waiting for him to chickened out. After some time, he slowly slide his hands up near the guy's crotch but before he could touch it, his friend slapped his hands away that resulted the other to drink three shots."Hyung let's try it!" Changkyun exclaimed, sitting closer beside Kihyun to start the game. Kihyun almost choked at the younger's suggestion but he composed himself. There's no way they are going to do it





	Don't Chicken Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [txkoyakihyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/txkoyakihyun/gifts).

> this is my gift to hana bc she's a kinky bitch
> 
> ps: this is my first smut uwu, sorry for my grammar mistakes :( english is not my first language i'm soooo sorry

"It's so boring" Changkyun groaned, he sips on his beer while playing with the remote, switching from one series to another. 

"Changkyun you were the one who asked me to leave the party to hang out at your apartment" Kihyun replied, sipping on his own beer while grabbing a handful of chips 

"That party are full of people dressing as a slut, it was suppose to be scary not sexy!" Changkyun complained, emptying the drink on his bottle. Changkyun and Kihyun were invited to this halloween party held by their senior they aren't even close with, but some of their friends are going so they decided to try it but the younger are not having any of it. Almost all people are dressed as slutty nurse, cat, tree etc. and there's this one person who keeps grinding on his ass whenever he tried to dance, so in the end he just asked Kihyun to go home and celebrate the remaining hours of halloween. 

"But that's the purpose of halloween party! to dress up sexy before getting laid. you're such a party pooper" Kihyun rolled his eyes while explaining. It wasn't even their first halloween party but literally every time they go to one, Changkyun kept on pestering the older that it doesn't even make any sense. 

"You're weird, Kihyun" Changkyun snickered, grabbing another beer from the table. The elder rolled his eyes once again before standing up to get ice on the kitchen. When the latter came back, he sits beside the younger who's watching the series intently.

Every episodes they are just sharing their opinions about it clinking the beers whenever they agreed on something. After finishing 5 episodes, they decided to watch random funny videos on youtube that are making them laugh. 

Changkyun is looking for another compilation when he saw a "drinking game compilation that you need to play with you friends! warning: 18+" their words, not his. so he clicked it and might try some of the games 

"Holy shit, that looks so intense" Changkyun gasped while eyeing the screen anxiously . In the video, there are two guys playing the game, the other guy is touching his friend's thighs seductively while waiting for him to chickened out. After some time, he slowly slide his hands up near the guy's crotch but before he could touch it, his friend slapped his hands away that resulted the other to drink three shots. 

"Hyung let's try it!" Changkyun exclaimed, sitting closer beside Kihyun to start the game. Kihyun almost choked at the younger's suggestion but he composed himself. There's no way they are going to do it. 

"No way, drunk ass! just go to sleep" Kihyun blurt out, Kihyun can feel his cheeks heating up but good thing the younger won't see it because he's drunk enough to not notice everything as if he's any better. 

"Why? Are you scared?" Changkyun mocked him, he really knows how to push Kihyun's button. He knows Kihyun's competitive ass won't let him win without doing anything so the latter agreed carelessly. 

"Okay, me first!" Changkyun excitingly said, he move closely placing both hands on Kihyun's thighs. The older stiffened trying to avoid Changkyun's gaze. The latter started to caress his thigh while sliding his hands upward softly touching his inner leg. Kihyun swallowed at his actions so the younger slide his hands again really slowly almost touching the older's dick, but Kihyun stand up letting the younger win the first round. Since they are drinking beer, the two decided that instead of drinking three shots, they will drink from the bottle for 10 seconds. 

"I'm good at this" Changkyun smirked, he can really feel that he is getting a hard on but he decided to ignore it hoping the older won't notice. 

It's now Kihyun's turn so he started by placing his hands on the younger's inner thigh before scratching it using his fingers. Changkyun purses his lips so Kihyun continues caressing his legs.

"T-that tickles! you're cheating!" Changkyun said accusing the older. He pulled away immediately when he felt the older's hand nearing his dick. He doesn't want Kihyun to know that he's starting to get aroused. It really tickles him but that's not the main reason why he chickened out. Little did he know that the older feel the same way. 

"10 seconds, brat" Changkyun rolled his eyes, gulping the beer down for ten seconds. After a minute, An idea popped out in Changkyun's mind that will surely cause Kihyun to lose the game. 

When the game started, Changkyun leaned possibly more closer to Kihyun, breathing heavier on his neck while sliding his hand on his thigh. He's waiting for the older to stop him but he didn't, so he move his hands upward gripping his inner leg. Changkyun thinks he heard the older moan so he took the risk by putting his hand on Kihyun's clothed dick. 

"Shit Kihyun, Y-you're so hard" Changkyun groaned, Kihyun hissed at the surprise contact before circling his arms in Changkyun's neck, while the latter guide him to sit on his lap. After doing so, Changkyun crashed their lips together making the elder moan. He use it as a chance to slip his tongue on Kihyun's mouth while they grind on each other.

"F-fuck Changkyunie" Kihyun moaned, Changkyun is now kissing the older's neck down to his jaw while the latter grabs his hair. 

"Bed" Changkyun said in between their kisses, he stand up for awhile carrying the older with him so that they can continue it in the bedroom. 

When they arrived, he put kihyun down before he follow kissing him harder than before. He hook fingers in the elder's jeans tugging it down together with his boxers before he started stroking his dick 

"Fuck, that's so good" Kihyun moaned, he move his hips along with Changkyun's hand that are now sliding down on his hole. Changkyun stopped for a moment to remove all his and Kihyun's remaining clothes then he open the bedside cabinet to get what he needs before going back to the bed. 

Changkyun kissed him on the lips, squeezing the lube on his fingers. After doing so, he inserted the first finger causing the older to whimper, spreading his legs apart for Changkyun. 

The younger nipped at his neck while inserting the second finger. Kihyun couldn't help but to gripped the sheets, wave of pleasure knotting through him. 

Changkyun stroke his dick to help him relax, inserting the third finger while scissoring him open. Kihyun almost cried because of too much pleasure.

"You look so beautiful" Changkyun whispers, pulling his fingers out, Kihyun let out a frustrated groan at the sudden emptiness. He grinded up to find any friction because he's almost desperate.

"Please Changkyun, P-please" Kihyun begged, changkyun's dick twitches at the sight, he bend down to kiss him again, finally getting the lube to squeeze an ample amout of it on his dick. 

When he's done applying lube, he position himself on Kihyun's hole, slowly entering inside. 

"Relax baby" Changkyun whispers on his ears, caressing the older's hair. He gave him some time to adjust on his length, he can feel the older is shuddering under him so he kissed him on the forehead to help him relax. 

When the older is finally loosen up, Changkyun started moving in a slow pace, but that's not enough for Kihyun so he asked the younger that it's already okay for him to move just like he wants to. 

"FUCK" Kihyun groaned, meeting Changkyun's hard thrust, every time he move his hips, he can almost see stars. 

"Baby, you feel so good" Changkyun moaned, jerking Kihyun's cock while he move inside him. The younger change the angle hitting just the right spot making the older whail senselessly 

"I'm coming" Kihyun cries out, feeling the younger's cock inside him hitting his sweet spot. Changkyun thrust harder setting his pace to a faster one. After a little while, Kihyun released his cum on his stomach, followed by Changkyun's released in the condom. 

"Fuck, that was good" Changkyun giggled, still panting above him

"I win" Kihyun said, and they both laughed


End file.
